quand les chaudrons font boum
by loupiote07
Summary: Harry est amant avec Draco, pour l'instant c'est plutôt banal, mais quand il se prend le contenu d'un chaudron douteux l'effet est explosif
1. scene d'exposition et explosion

scene d'exposition et explosion

chapitre 1

Drago reboutonnait lentement sa chemise tout en regardant un certain brun aux yeux vert toujours allongé dans le lit.

En effet comme vous aurez pu le comprendre chers lecteurs perspicaces, Drago couchait avec Harry Potter, oui c'était le bon mot, car, je vois d'ici vos petits cerveaux dégoulinants de romantismes bien baveux, les imaginés ne pouvant se passer l'un de l'autre tant leur amour était fort, mais détrompez-vous, espèces de mollusques rosâtres, les jeunes hommes étaient justes deux jeunes apomons gay qui savaient profiter des plaisirs de la vie.

Oui oui, je sais, bien que la relation Harry / Drago sont très courante dans les fanfic.

L'installer sans préambule est un peu barbare, ne vous en faites pas mes chers lecteurs je vais vous expliquer plus clairement comment ce couple improbable et si prisé c'est formé.

Après avoir été diplômé de Poudlard, Drago devait se préparer à rentrer dans le monde des affaires, car après tout, il était l'unique héritier mâle de la prestigieuse famille Malfoy.

Il avait donc trouvé pour commencer un poste d'été au ministère de la magie, dans le département des sports.

Mais là-bas il avait eu la surprise (et le déplaisir) de trouver notre cher Harry Potter, et comme si la situation n'était pas assez pénible comme ça, il s'était vu contraint de partager le même bureau que lui.

Bien qu'au début il avait plané un climat de haine et de méfiance, bien vite Drago c'était lassé de ce s jeux de gamins, après tout leurs dernières années c'étaient plutôt bien passées.

Après qu'Harry a occis Voldemort ( ou plutôt après que Voldychou se soit tué tout seul à cause de ce foutu sort de bouclier, que normalement un prétendu mage noir devait éviter sans problème) Mc Gonagall avait décidé de faire redoubler l'année scolaire à tout Poudlard, (pour cause de la mauvaise qualité de l'enseignement reçu ) et il est vrai que durant la dernière année Drago avait fait profil bas, s'isolant la plupart du temps, et ne cherchant surtout pas les ennuis, sur les conseils de son père qui était en liberté provisoire.

Donc après une année à bûcher dur, et à avoir eu son diplôme.

Notre petit Ryry avait décidé de s'installer seul dans un petit appartement très confortable dans un des immeubles du chemin de traverse.

Et grâce à quelques pistons de monsieur Weasley, il avait pu se faire engager au département des sports pour l'été en attendant le commencement de sa formation d'auror qui débuterait en septembre.

Après la détente de l'atmosphère au travail, Drago n'avait pu retenir ses pensées plus longtemps, la dernière année avait déjà été pour lui un calvaire, regarder Potter entouré d'amis et d'admirateurs, regarder Potter choyé par tous les profs, regarder Potter nager dans le bonheur et la gloire.

Oui Drago avait énormément regardé Harry, il avait regardé ses grands yeux verts, sa petite bouche rouge si pleine et mignonne, son visage d'enfant aux traits si fins, son corps qui, autrefois chétif, était maintenant sertie d'une fine musculature. A la fin de l'année il avait cru son calvaire fini, il s'était dit qu'avec quelques amants et son nouveau travail il arriverait à l'oublier, et c'est ce qui se serait sûrement passé s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé bloqué au travail avec lui

Donc après quelques semaines à déguiser inconsciemment son désir en agressivité, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher (disons le franchement) de sauter sauvagement sur le petit brun

Petit brun qui apparemment l'avait très bien pris, vu la passion qu'il avait mis à embrasser drago.

S'en était suivi une histoire on ne peut plus torride uniquement charnelle, bien que les deux hommes ne s'entendaient pas trop mal, il était impossible qu'ils soient amoureux de leur ex-pire ennemi aux principes et valeurs profondément différentes.

Mais enfin bref nous en étions au moment plus que sensuel ou Drago reboutonnait lentement sa chemise tout en zieutant un p'tit brun, chemises qui malgré tout le boutonnage se retrouva piteusement par terre au coté du pantalon enfilé quelques instants avant, lorsque le p'tit brun en question commença à l'embrasser sensuellement tout en faisant se balader ses mains sur son torse

Après maints et maints ébats, dont je vous laisse la liberté d'imaginer les milles soupirs provoqués par les caresses irrésistibles de ces deux petits pervers, ils durent bien se décider à se lever, après tout, ils avaient tous les deux une journée chargée.

Drago devait accompagner son père pendant ses entretiens afin d'apprendre comment un Malfoy se doit de gérer les affaires de la noble famille au-sang-toujour-pur.

Et Harry devait, à son grand regret, passer une journée à réviser les potions avec l'un de ses anciens profs, le plus sadique; Dumbledore avait réussi à convaincre Rogue d'aider notre petit héros en échange,

officiellement : de produits très rares qui lui seraient utile pour certaines potions

officieusement : l'intégrale dvd des schtroumpfs, une série dessin animé moldu dont il était devenu accro dès les premières apparitions de Gargamel (qui était selon lui le vrai héros de l'histoire)

C'est donc ainsi que notre ryry se retrouva dans l'atelier de monsieur-je-m'habille-en-noir-pour-faire-mystérieux, a réviser les potions qu'il avait étudié durant sept longues années. Malheureusement pour lui la plupart des potions qu'il préparait lors des travaux pratiques lui explosèrent à la figure.

_ pour mieux comprendre ce qui va suivre, nous nous trouverons dans les pensées de Rogue _

_ Merde, c'est que ce petit con de Potter n'a pas changé en un an, mis à part qu'il est encore plus beau, c'est pas bon pour ma santé mentale ça, si j'ai pu me retenir de me jeter sur lui en septième année, c'est uniquement parce que jeter un seul coup d'œil a Weasley faisant les yeux doux a miss Granger me donnait la nausée, ça m'a quand même permis de garder mon poste de professeur ( et ma dignité accessoirement) il faudrait un jour que je remercie ce "charmant" couple de m'avoir évité la pire honte de ma vie, espérons que ces deux-là n'aient pas d'enfants.

Merde l'autre petit con me regarde avec ses yeux qui ferait même fondre un iceberg à l'âge de glace, pourquoi il a arrêté de porter des lunettes ?

Comme ça il ressemble à Lily, c'est définitivement pas bon pour ma santé mentale. Mais je ne dois pas oublier mon but ! Pouvoir enfin savoir si Gargamel réussit à capturer ces petits personnages. Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, et l'autre petit con qui se mord la lèvre de concentration, zen Severus, résiste, tu n'es pas gay, ce mioche te rappelle juste ton amour perdu, lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy non, pourquoi tant de cruauté, bouhouhou.

Tiens ! Il a mit un testicule de gobelin dans la potion de pustulence, mais il est demeuré ça va lui exploser à la gueule...

Tant qu'a faire autant que ça soit une bonne explosion qui éclabousse son joli petit museau et qui la lui recouvre de boutons, mouhahhahahhahah, je suis diabolique, allez hop ! je glisse un peu de feuilles Cranson officinal pendant qu'il regarde ailleurs, avec ça, ça devrait faire un joli petit feu d'artifice bien gluant mouhahahahhahhaha

Oh non, merde c'était la potion de guérison d'écorchure oh NON

bbbrrrroummmmmmmm

_ fin de la retransmission dans l'esprit de Severus Rogue_

- Potter, vous allez bien ?

- Potter ?

Ho nom de merlin c'est pas vrai !


	2. Chapter 2 scene d'exposition et explosio

1er jour

Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, ses yeux pétillaient de malice et il ne cessait de faire des gouzi gouzi et autres bruits gâteux en chatouillant un petite chose installée au creux de sa robe bleu fluo.

Si on y regardait de plus prés la chose avait l'air d'un bébé. Mais si, vous savez ces trucs qui pleurent tout le temps, qui bavent et que les gens trouvent trop-meugnon-c'est-tout-le-portrait-de-ses-parents.

Dumbledore tenait donc un bebé dans ses bras et faisait des bruits plus qu'inquiétants, c'est qu'il avait atteint un certain âge tout de même.

- Prévenez moi si je dérange, après tout ce dont nous devons parler n'est pas si important il s'agit juste du sort d'Harry.

- Voyons Severus, cessez d'être cynique, il est vrai que la situation est inattendue mais elle est loin d'être dramatique.

- Loin d'être dramatique ? Toute la population sorcière va vouloir me tuer, je viens de renvoyer le sauveur du monde à l'état de ... de, de bebé,

- Arrêtez de tout voir en noir mon cher ami, peut être que si vous vous habilliez d'une autre couleur, la vie vous semblerait plus belle. Devrais-je vous prêter quelques unes de mes robes ?

- Albus, vous rendez vous compte de la situation ? Concentrez vous quelques instants !

- Bon, eh bien nous allons administrer à Harry ici présent une potion de vieillissement accéléré et dans quelques jours le problème sera réglé. Mais oui c'est toi Harry, mais oui, hou qu'il est mignon le bébé, mais oui il est très mignon le bébé, mais oui.

Severus, passablement sur les nerfs, essayait désespérément de garder son sang froid, après tout il avait réussi à être un espion et à ne jamais se trahir la moitié de sa vie, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait craquer, il fallait qu'il se calme, inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer, inspirer, tiens la couleur de la robe d'Albus était exactement la même que celle des schtroumpfs.

- Severus, vous allez bien mon cher ? Vous êtes en train de prendre une couleur rouge grenadine des plus seyantes.

Malgré toutes ses années d'endurance, Severus partit d'un fou rire nerveux magistral.

Drago était tranquillement en train de déguster une glace à la fraise dans sa maison du 17éme siècle en plein coeur du Londres sorcier lorsqu'on vint le déranger.

La tête d'Albus apparut dans les flammes alors qu'il savourait une cuillérée du délice glacé.

- Bonjour Drago.

- Mais que ?

Après avoir envoyé valdinguer sa glace derrière le fauteuil (car quelle honte cela serait si on venait à savoir que Drago Malfoy, l'insensible, l'héritier de la très riche et très prestigieuse famille Malfoy avait la glace pour péché mignon ? Déjà que le statut de partisan de Voldemort avait bien entamé la réputation familiale ...)

- Bonjour monsieur le directeur, dit Malfoy de façon très classe en fourrant nonchalamment la petite cuillère qu'il tenait à la main sous la moquette, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Il s'agit d'un cas assez spécial mon petit, voudriez vous bien vous rendre chez moi ?

La plupart de la population du monde sorcier tout comme les acharnés de fanfic ont l'habitude de croire que durant les grandes vacances Dumbledore reste à Poudlard. Rayez tout de suite ce stéréotype mensonger de vos petits esprits malléables, chers lecteurs.

Durant ce laps de temps béni par tous, le directeur Dumbledore résidait dans un joli petit cottage en campagne anglaise.

- Bien monsieur Dumbledore, pourrais je maintenant savoir ce que je fais dans votre charmante demeure ainsi que Severus et ce bébé ?

- oh vous trouvez cette maison charmante ? Moi et Winnie, mon elfe de maison, y travaillons beaucoup.

- Albus, dit le sombre professeur des potions d'une voix pour le moins agacée.

- L'endroit est très sympathique vous savez, surtout début printemps.

- Albus, dit Drago (lui aussi légèrement sur les nerfs, il avait tout de même du renoncer à sa glace)

- Et puis les villageois sont charmants ici, ils m'appellent « le vieux fou ».

- ALBUS ! crièrent Rogue et Drago en cœur.

- oui oui, j'y viens, j'y viens…

Après avoir expliqué la situation à Drago et fait de longues digressions à propos des villageois, de la couleur de ses robes et du nom de son elfe, Dumbledore en vint enfin au fait.

- Harry devrait donc reprendre son apparence dans une quinzaine de jours, il va vieillir progressivement.

Durant ce laps de temps, ce cher Harry n'aura pas que le physique d'un enfant mais aussi son mental et sa personnalité, il lui faudra donc un baby-sitter. C'est là que vous intervenez Drago.

- oh non non non, je ne suis ABSOLUMENT pas qualifié et je suis sur qu'il y a d'autres personnes de confiance à qui vous pouvez le laisser, pourquoi pas le professeur Severus par exemple ? C'est à cause de lui tout ça !

- Drago, étant donné qu'en quelques heures je transforme Potter en bébé, pensez vous qu'il soit raisonnable de le laisser avec moi plusieurs jours ? Et puis l'auteur est sur d'avoir déjà lu quelque part un fic où il est question de moi et d'une transformation en bébé, elle ne voudrait pas faire cliché.

- Mais alors prenez Granger, Weasley, Lupin, qui vous voulez mais pas moi !

- Monsieur et madame Weasley-granger sont partis fêter leur lune de miel en Grèce, le reste de la famille est partie en Roumanie voir Charlie, et tous ceux de l'ordre de phénix qui ne profitent pas de vacances bien méritées traquent les derniers mangemorts.

- Et pourquoi vous ne le gardez pas monsieur Dumbledore ?

- Et bien mon petit voyez vous, je suis un vieil homme et Winnie ne va pas en rajeunissant non plus, la présence d'un bébé, aussi charmante soit elle, ne serait pas très bonne pour notre santé, mais je vous promet de passer souvent vous voir, ainsi que Severus, car il devra s'assurer que tout se déroule normalement et que la potion a bien les effets voulus.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas parlé de ça Albus ! Il est hors de question que je doive voir Potter chaque jour !

- Il serait dommage que notre petit arrangement tombe à l'eau n'est ce pas ?...

Tout à coup, Rogue pâlit et ses mains se crispèrent sur sa robe.

- Bien puisque tout est réglé je vous le laisse, Winnie vous fera parvenir dans quelques heures de quoi s'occuper de lui. Courage Drago, il ne restera bébé qu'un jour ou deux, après quoi il deviendra un petit garçon des plus charmants, j'en suis sur.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit Drago était de nouveau chez lui avec un mini Harry dans les bras.

Il avait vraiment besoin d'une glace à la fraise.


	3. Chapter 3 couche et glaçons

Narcissa Malfoy enjamba le rebord de la cheminée.

Même après un voyage par poudre de cheminette elle était impeccable sans un plis sur sa robe au prix démesuré, ni un cheveu qui sortait de son chignon. Parfaite, droite, glaciale : profondément Malfoy.

Drago ne put retenir un frisson d'appréhension lorsque sa mère planta ses yeux dans les siens tout en s'avançant vers lui, ses talons aiguille tapant sur le sol.

- Et bien Drago où est mon petit fils illégitime ?

- Mère, pour la dernière fois ce n'est pas mon enfant.

- Alors pourquoi est il chez toi ?

- Parce que, mère, je rend service a des amis en le gardant quelques jours.

- Et quelle est l'exacte raison pour laquelle tu as fait appel à moi ?

- Et bien mère c'est à dire que je... je ne sais pas comment... m'en occuper.

Narcissa Malfoy haussa un sourcil et plia ses lèvres en une moue dédaigneuse (signe chez elle d'un extrême agacement) et la température de la pièce chuta de 30 degrés.

- Tu m'as faite venir car tu pensais que je saurais m'occuper

de choses aussi basses que torcher le derrière plein d'excréments d'un bébé ?

- Il ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée que vous vous étiez abaissée à faire une si vile besogne mais vous avez bien du voir ma nourrice le faire et j'avoue que j'espérais que vous aviez conservé quelques rudiments d'expériences...

Drago ne put continuer car sa gorge était sèche et qu'il lui semblait qu'il donnerai sa baguette et sa fortune (et son âme si il avait été sur d'en avoir une) pour être loin d'ici, de sa mère, de ce bébé qui n'était autre que son amant et pouvoir déguster une glace à la fraise tout en buvant un grand verre d'eau.

- Et bien il est vrai que j'ai quelles connaissances en ce domaine, dit Narcissa en se radoucissant un

peu. (ce qui se traduisait pas un regard non plus polaire mais seulement glacial)

- Où est donc ton... enfin... "l'enfant de tes amis" ? .

- Dans la cuisine, mère, allongé dans son berceau.

- Bien, allons le voir.

Une fois arrivée près du berceau, madame Malfoy souleva Harry.

- Et bien à part une odeur peu agréable qui se dégage de lui, je dois t'avouer qu'il est charmant.

En effet, Harry s'était mis à sourire tout en agitant ses petites mains potelées dangereusement près du visage de Narcissa .

Drago s'apprêtait à enlever Harry des mains de sa mère, après tout il n'était (pour le moment) qu'un petit être innocent qui ne méritait pas une fin atroce pour avoir poser une main baveuse sur la peau diaphane de Narcissa Malfoy.

Mais à sa grande surprise il n'y eut pas à éviter un meurtre.

La grande dame au sang pur avait troqué son plissement de nez, sa moue dédaigneuse contre un sourire beat qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Hagrid lorsqu'il dénichait un nouveau monstre qu'il jugeait "adorable".

- Mais oui, hou qu'il est mignon le bébé, mais oui monsieur, il est très mignon le bébé, mais oui.

Sa mère était elle devenue aussi folle que Dumbledore ?

- Il est vrai que ce mignon petit bébé, humh hum cet enfant sourit un peu trop pour être un Malfoy

Drago se sentait comme la fois où en cours de potion il avait malencontreusement avalé un champignon hallucinogène.

Lorsque toute cette histoire serait finie, il s'offrirait de longues vacances et beaucoup de glace à la fraise...

- Bien amène les couches, dit Narcissa avec dans la voix une note sinistre qui rappelait à Drago le jour où elle lui avait anonncé que son grand père était mort.

Il s'avéra que changer la couche d'Harry fut une tâche digne d'une opération chirurgicale. Drago amorçait ses gestes avec une infinie délicatesse, de celles dont on use pour désamorcer une bombe, et refusa de toucher la couche culotte du bébé autrement qu'avec gants et des pincettes.

Narcissa elle resta à trois mètres de distance et dicta les instruction d'une voix on ne peut plus sérieuse.

Après cette rude épreuve il dut apprendre à préparer le lait, faire prendre un bain, etc, etc...

Je sais ce que tu te demandes petit(e) lecteur(trice) mais pourquoi Draco Malfoy ne laisse pas ses elfes de maison s'occuper de ses taches déconcertantes voire traumatisantes, et déplaisantes ?

Parce qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas d'elfe de maison, enfin pas comme vous l'entendez : tous les trois jours une dénommée Winky venait faire le ménage chez lui, et cela convenait parfaitement à Drago, l'omniprésence des elfes l'avait toujours agacé.

L'utilisation des elfes dit « de ménage » était devenue courante après la fin de la guerre, Hermione Granger avait profité de sa soudaine popularité due à son comportement héroïque lors de la bataille finale (où elle avait sauvé plusieurs dizaines de vies) pour lancer une campagne dont le but était l'émancipation des elfes de maison, ou du moins, leur salaire obligatoire.

Elle avait même publié un livre dans lequel elle modifiait certaines pratiques moldues telles que la femme de ménage, pour l'adapter aux elfes.

Bien que la plupart de ses petites créatures ne change strictement rien a leur vie et continuait à servir fidèlement leur sorcier, d'autres n'avaient pas attendu qu'on leur répète deux fois qu'ils étaient libres pour vivre leurs vies.

Ainsi depuis plusieurs mois, on voyait des restaurants et des boutiques de vêtements tenus par des elfes s'ouvrir un peu partout.

Et il s'avéra que ces surprenants êtres étaient dotés d'une sensibilité artistique et d'une précision remarquables, si remarquables que les commerçants sorciers avaient du redoubler d'effort et de créativité pour rester dans la course.

Bon maintenant que j'ai répondu à vos questions silencieuses, mes petits lecteurs, revenons à nos affaires.

Au bout de moult et moult horribles épreuves, le "vaillant " jeune homme (si je m'attendais a utiliser un jour cet adjectif pour parler de Drago) put coucher le bébé, dans le berceau que lui avait livré Winnie en même temps que les couches, le lait et tout les autres trucs du genre, m'obligez pas a énumérer !

alore vous en penser coi ? je ne trouve pas le personage de narcisa tres convaiquand , mais bon on fais se qu'on peu

merci a methylorange pour m'avoire corigée


	4. Chapter 4 Thé aux fruits rouges et biber

Thé aux fruits rouges et biberon

Drago se leva de bonne humeur à la perspective de son thé (aux fruit rouges) mais alors qu'il se rendait dans la cuisine pour se concocter le délicieux breuvage il fut stoppé dans son avancée par un objet placé près du seuil de la cuisine, Drago baissa les yeux sur la chose...

La chose était d'un jaune fluo douteux.

la chose avait la forme d'un berceau.

la chose était un berceau ,mais le plus consternant n'était pas la chose en elle-même mais ce qu'elle contenait, c'est à dire un petit être d'une soixante dizaine de centimètres aux grand yeux verts qui avait été réveillé par le choc, et qui à la vue de Drago se mit a babiller, un air ravi posé sur sa frimousse baveuse.

Après quelques instants d'intense efforts, où les neurones de notre blond préféré peinèrent a se connecter, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

L'agréable réveil dans les bras d'un petit brun, la matinée passée à voir des hommes plus ou moins importants trembler devant son père, la glace à la fraise qu'il s'était accordé et puis ...

L'arrivée du vieux fou et la transformation de son amant en bébé, bébé qui se tenait juste devant lui.

Notre héros fut pris d'une envie soudaine et pas du tout malfoyenne de se taper la tête contre les murs.

Mais les malheurs du serpentard ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, au lieu d'avoir comme tout les matins sa boite à thé posée sur la table, il y avait un sac avec un petit mot :

" Mon cher ami, je me permets de vous fournir plusieurs livres sur le fonctionnement des nourrissonset des enfants ainsi qu'un autre modèle de biberon plus esthétique que le précédent, qui est bien plus propice à l'éveil intellectuel de notre cher petit protégé"

Drago sortit le biberon en question de son emballage, l'objet était d'un vert éclatant et agrémenté de petits triangles roses.

Le peu de ce qui restait de sa bonne humeur tout à coup refroidit. Il se dirigea vers la table de sa cuisine dans l'espoir de se préparer son cher thé avant que le mini Harry ne se mette à pleurer.

Mais tout le monde sait que les serpentards et les gryffondors sont génétiquement programmés pour s'emmerder le plus possible l'un l'autre.

Et Ryry était un pur gryffondor.

Ce fut donc juste au moment où Drago s'apprêtait à avaler une gorgée du breuvage au parfum si tentant que notre petit tyran rouge et or piqua une crise.

le vert argent s'attela donc à la confection du petit déjeuner du survivant avec le même air concentré et contrarié que lorsqu'il faisait une potion et que Crabbe était son partenaire de table.

Après s'être une fois trompé dans les dosages de lait en poudre, avoir fait débordé le lait de la casserole et s'être brûlé en en testant la température, il réussit enfin sa dure tache.

Il s'approcha du petit truc aux yeux démesurés et le prit (non sans réticence) sur ses genoux pour lui donner le biberon comme la veille, mais là le bébé empoigna fermement le biberon et téta goulûment.

Le jeune homme, bien qu'un peu surpris par cette rapide évolution et par le poids du "petit ange", se souvint que celui-ci devrait grandir d'à peu près un an par jour.

Pour le coup l'héritier Malfoy se sentait beaucoup plus léger, " l'autre " était maintenant un bébé d'un an et étant donné que la majorité était à 17 ans, il n'avait plus que 16 jours à supporter tout ça.

Tout à coup le mini Harry planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme et dit : « Dago ! »

Finalement, 16 jours ça pouvait être long, trééés long.


End file.
